uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head higher than your average mobian '''Build: '''Muscular '''Main color: '''Silvery grey '''Markings: - Skin color: '''Black muzzle, inner ears and chest '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond shapes eyes, golden irises with small pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two spines as bangs, back is on the short side and spikes up on the side and down in the way back '''Other noticeable features: *'Scars - '''Has a bunch of scars along his back and chest, best explained as they appear to look as claw marks *'Scruff '- Is overall very hairy with clear black hairs agianst his silver fur. Has a silver beard. Might also have a happy trail *'Wereform - Has a wereform more compare-able to the tradition werewolf on hind legs rather than a werehog '''Overall clothing style: Tends to wear blue camo print pants tucked into black army boots with golden accents. Wears a white tanktop tucked into a simple golden belt. Wears black wrist bands, a blue arm band on his upper arm, striped blue choker and a set of golden dog tags 'Personality' Likes *Being the one in control *Completing goals *Banishing the supernatural *Oceans Dislikes *His curse *The supernatural *Warm days *Cloudless nights *Fog Fav drink: Cocktails Fav food: Chicken drum sticks Personality: *Lone wolf (hahaha pun) *Serious *Tends to get angry when people are joking about *Blunt *Aggresive *Short temper *Envious *Narrow minded *Selective mute 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Superhuman strenght *Regenerates rather fast *Superhuman speed Weaknesses: *All your typical werewolf weaknesses *Not good at making split second decisions *Easily confused *Can be send into a berseker rage by bloodlust 'History' *First born as twin to Bow, to his parents *Parents had not expected twins *Became pretty clear as over the course of time, Bow was handled like a princess *And he was kinda handled like he just was there *Grew envious and angry at his sister even at a young age *Would often hurt her in that blind envy only to get scolded by his parents and promptly pushed away more *This all just making a vicious circle *Was a typical bully in school *Didn't have friends at all, while his sister did *Started to sneak out a lot at night *Was attacked and mauled on one of those nights *Hey werewolf-ism that he was not happy with *Indirectly hated it and like it *It was something that made him special *Met Gwen around this time *Grew more and more aggitates as Bow got more and more praise and success *Ended that succes in an envious rage, mauling her and ripping her apart *Aparantly Gwen saw, was very pissed at this and swore to kill her *Figured he'd final be free from the shadow that his twin casted over him *Lol nope, she back as a ghost to haunt his ass *Runs the fuck away from home because murdering somebody overall gets police attention drawn to you *Really starts to delf into the supernatural because he would kindly like to get rid of the ghost and his werewolf-ism *Most of the things he reads help to warp his mind to want to hunt and destroy all those supernatural beings *Figures he might as well put his own curse to use in it *Meets a spirit medium whom he begs to help banish Bow away *Ended up being manipulated into a no pants dance as payment in a sense *Fails to banish Bow away *Has a huge fight with her over the fact that she had made him do something he didn't want to and then fail to do what she said she would *Walks off on her *Starts hunting and killing immortals and supernatural beings *Manages to make a few bucks like this *Hey MAIA happens *Very much wants to join them in their goals, unable to do so because of his own supernatural stuff *Keeps a close eye on it all regardless *Finds out about Dave *Decides to summon him and get him stuck in a blood pact *Yes his own personal attack dog *Manages to get a few supernatural beings killed that he couldn't kill before *Attack dog suddenly gone and so is blood pact *Rather pissed about that but doesn't stop his hunting *Been on the hunt near Scelus for paranormal things and just things to feed on 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Very old character dating back to 2005 *Always had that same role as killer of his twin *The ghost and werewolf things came later *Always kept to his silvery color scheme Category:Minor Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Werewolf Category:Male Category:Alive